


Day 2: Fairy Lights

by BluePlanetTrash



Series: Merry Langstmas (12 Days of Christmas) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Injured Lance (Voltron), Injury, M/M, Merry Langstmas, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: When Lance and Shiro decided that it was time that they decorated for Christmas, they were really excited. However, when something happened to Lance when they strung up the lights.





	Day 2: Fairy Lights

“Come on Shiro, it’s time to decorate outside,” Lance said tugging on Shiro’s arm until he got up from the couch. Shiro groaned and draped himself across Lance’s shoulders.

“Do we have to?” He whined, nuzzling his face into Lance’s hair. Lance huffed and leaned his head back on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Yes, it’s our first Christmas in our own house, we have to decorate it!” Lance cried, turning around in his arms and looking up into his face. Shiro smiled and leaned down to peck him on the lips.

“Alright then, let’s go,” he said leading Lance over to the door, hand in hand. He tugged a hat down over Lance’s head, covering his eyes jokingly.

“I’ll go grab the lights,” he said kissing the knit hat where the bridge of Lance’s nose would be.

“You’re the best,” he said before turning and heading out the door. Shiro sighed and headed to the storage closet and dug through the boxes before pulling out the brand new package of lights out of the back. Lance was extremely excited to decorate their house and bought the lights last Christmas while they were still looking for a place to move in together. Shiro smiled at the memories and back out of the storage, not bothering to put everything back in order.

He trailed outside after opening the package to make sure that all of the lights were in working order and found Lance outside up on the ladder, clearing snow off of the edge of the roof. He looked over to Shiro with a smile and gestured for him to come over.

“Alright hand ‘em up,” he said holding out his hand for the string of lights.

“Aye aye Captain,” he snorted and began handing up the lights to the man. They moved along the roof edge, constantly moving the ladder to get the lights up easier. Lance cheered as they strung up the last section and looked at them in awe.

“How does it look?” Lance asked looking down at Shiro with sparkling eyes. Shiro grinned and turned towards the house.

“Well, I’ll turn on the lights and we’ll see,” he said going to open the door. Before he could though he heard Lance cry out before he heard a loud thud. He whipped around and saw Lance sitting on the deck, staring at the siding of the house. His mouth was wide open and he could tell that he was trying to breathe in but was unable to. He rushed back over to him and crouched down next to him, gently rubbing his back trying to coax his lungs into working.

“Lance, are you okay?” Shiro asked concerned. He couldn’t stop gasping for breath enough to answer his question and instead started crying in panic at the lack of air. He nodded his head though before closing his eyes and curling slightly into himself before flinching. Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked over his boyfriend, not able to see any sort of damage. After a few minutes of rubbing his back and helping him catch his breath Shiro took his hand and turned Lance’s attention to face him.

He was sweaty and looking around them dazed and confused. His eyes locked on Shiro’s face and he gave him a little grin.

“What happened Lance?” He asked. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the ladder in front of them. He was huffing and his eyes darted all around.

“I fell?” He answered, phrasing as a question. Shiro’s eyes widened and pulled him up to stand on his feet. Lance yelled and staggered into Shiro’s chest before his knees started to buckle. Shiro gasped and lifted him into his arms. He turned to the door and started to open the door before he was interrupted by Lance’s panicked voice.

“Shiro, we can’t just walk into someone’ house,” he admonished. Okay. Now Shiro was really worried.

“Lance,” he said softly. “This is our house,”

Lance’s eyes squinted in confusion. He looked around blearily and looked back at Shiro.

“What are you talking about?” He asked. Shiro grabbed his and Lance’s wallets off of the window sill and his car keys off of the hook before carrying Lance out to the cars and laying him on his stomach in the back seat.

“Where are we going?” Lance asked as they backed out of the driveway.

“The hospital, there’s something wrong with you,” he answered simply.

“Oh,”

Silence fell in the car, until Shiro looked in the rear view mirror and saw tears streaking down Lance’s cheeks onto the car seat. He didn’t dare look back, but stuck his right hand back. He clasped Lance’s shaking hand in his as he watched the road in front of him.

“Whats happening love? Are you in pain?” He asked. His heart clenched when the hand squeezed his and he heard a meek yes in return.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to get you to the hospital and everything is going to be okay,” he said comfortably, rubbing the hand with his thumb. Lance sniffed and nodded his head against the seat. He wanted to sit up but the pain was too immense for him. He didn’t even remember getting hurt today.

He pressed his sweaty forehead to the seat and clenched his eyes shut as a wave of pain travelled up his spine. Shiro said that he was going to fix it. He just hoped that he was right.

* * *

Shiro snapped his fingers in front of Lance’s face. He was laying face down on their shared bed back at home. An ice pack was resting on his lower back as the TV blared a Christmas movie. He whined as Shiro ruffled his hair.

“You know you have to stay awake babe, I have to make sure you don’t go into shock again,” Shiro huffed sitting down beside him and rubbing his back. Lance sighed but nodded in agreement.

Lance broke his tailbone falling off of the ladder. The shock and pain of the injury caused him to lose some of his memories but after a while of sitting in the hospital waiting room, he slowly started regaining his memories back. There was nothing that the hospital could do for him, so he was sent home with instructions and medication to get him through the holidays. Of course, Lance wasn’t too pleased with this outcome, but he also knew that there was nothing that they could do for him, so he decided to suffer in silence instead. However, he thought that the not sleeping for the first forty-eight hours after was overkill. Shiro stressed the importance though, people could die from shock and he wasn’t about to let Lance try it either.

He thought about him earlier that day. So confused and lost, sitting in pain and wanting to know why they were in some random person’s house.

“Hey,” Lance said softly looking up at him with concern. With a start, Shiro realized that he was crying. He clenched his jaw and tried to get the tears to stop rolling down his cheeks. Lance struggled to lift his hand up at the awkward angle and instead rested his hand on Shiro’s leg.

“It’s okay, we’re both okay,” he soothed. Shiro let out a little bark of laughter before gesturing to the ice pack on Lance’s back.

“Barely, we still have to see whether or not you go into shock,” Lance sighed, wanting to get up and comfort the man but he wasn’t about to risk it.

“I’m fine Shiro,” he insisted with a smile. Shiro’s lip wobbled and he clutched Lance’s hand to his chest.

“I was so scared,” he admitted with a whisper. Lance’s heart broke at the confession, he had never heard Shiro sound and look so small. He latched his arms around his waist and pulled himself onto his lap, resting his head against Shiro’s stomach.

“Well you saved me, my knight,” he said, his words muffled by Shiro’s stomach. Shiro wiped his tears away and played with Lance’s hair with a smile.

“I told everyone what happened and they’re coming over to see you,” he added after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Lance groaned and looked up at the man.

“Why? They’re just going to make fun of me,” he groaned with a pout. Shiro only smiled back, but he wasn’t too sure about that. He had called them kind of panicked and crying, so they might as well of thought that he was dying. At that thought the sound of screeching tires came from outside and multiple sounds of running footsteps made their way around the house. There wasn’t even a polite knock before the door in the kitchen was slammed open and they were heading down the hallway towards their bedroom. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge burst through the door, sweating and panting.

“Oh, you picked up Keith, nice,” Shiro said absentmindedly.

“Lance!” They cried running towards him. Shiro stood up, gently sliding Lance off of him to block their way to him.

“He’s fine, but I don’t think you should try to hug him or anything, we don’t really know how he can move without pain yet,” he informed them. After he got a nod of understanding from him, he sat back down beside him.

“Are you okay?” Pidge and Hunk cried, crouching next to the bed.

“What happened?” Keith asked remaining standing behind the two of them.

“I’m fine, I’m in a lot of pain though,” he answered Pidge and Hunk looking at them with a smile.

“I fell off the ladder after we finished with the lights and landed on my tailbone, so now it’s broken,” he told Keith. They winced in sympathy for him before trailing off into normal conversation, about how they were going to accommodate for him over Christmas. Since they were celebrating a lot at Lance and Shiro’s house though, they didn’t have to come up with a lot of ideas.

The holiday started out with a scare for the two of them, but it became something much greater. They would always be able to remember their very first Christmas in that house and not many other would come close to beating it. Not even their last, many, many years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my Tumblr too!: https://blueplanettrash.tumblr.com/


End file.
